The Goodbyes of Lancelot and Guenever
by K.D. Sparrow
Summary: Based on the stories of King Arthur and inspired by Sir Thomas Mallory's Morte D'Arthur. Lancelot and Guenver find themselves saying goodbye. "Forever apart, but forever a part of eachother."
1. Goodbye and the Last embrace

**A/N** Hello to whomever stumbles across this little tidbit. I am a huge fan of Lancelot and Guinevere (or Guenevere or Guenever) from the legend of King Arthur. I enjoy the old legend as opposed to the new movie although the film was entertaining I wish it had explored the relationship between the knight and the queen more.

This first piece entitled Goodbye takes place after Lancelot and Guinevere have been discovered as lovers and... well you'll see what happens.

The second piece entitled The End of their World or The Final Kiss takes place after Lancelot has rescued Guinevere from execution and they have been living together for a few weeks. Unfortunately Arthur wages war against Lancelot and so on and so forth. Anyways they decide that Guinevere must return to Arthur after all "the problems of three little people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world."

* * *

Goodbye

As Lancelot looked back at the fallen Queen's face he felt his heart drop. He could see tears begging to fall from her proud eyes and those eyes told him that she wasn't following him.

Nonetheless he attempted to persuade her, "Guenever we must go now, knights will be here any minute to lock us away." She remained silent; her eyes now vacant. His voice grew desperate, "Please my love, they will separate us."

Seeing no response Lancelot grew stern, "We have committed treason. We are guilty of sin. They will condemn us."

"I know." Her voice was soft, defeated. "I know. You must go now without me."

"I will not leave you!" Lancelot shouted in despair.

"You cannot stay here." She steadied him with her eyes. "They will kill you where you stand and I cannot live through your death."

"Oh you can, you are much stronger than that." He sighed; fighting back tears of his own, "I cannot leave you."

"Go now." All sorrow had vanished from her person and Guenever stood there in front of him as Queen; commanding him to leave. Sensing his desperation she lowered her voice urgently, "You have no crown to protect you-

"Neither do you!" Lancelot's composure broke again, tears brimming against his lashes. "Your crown will not stand against his!"

"It will buy me time."

She was lying; Lancelot could see it as he wiped away his tears bitterly. "I will not let you die."

"The only way you can save me is if you leave now." She was still calm but every cell in her body was telling her to grab Lancelot's hand and run. They both turned as the sounds of approaching knights echoed across the castle walls. Seeing his body stiffen as he prepared for combat Guenever whispered softly, "He is my husband."

Lancelot turned to her, agony written across his face, "He is like my brother."

"I must face him."

"Then I must as well!"

The sounds grew closer.

"No." She walked over to him and grabbed his arm, "You are his closest and dearest friend. When you are condemned and killed he will take your death upon himself. He loves you Lancelot."

"He won't. Not after he knows about us."

"No, he is far too good to hate you. Your death will only punish him. Leave for Arthur."

Lancelot looked at her fixedly as if memorizing her features before kissing her fiercely. "I am leaving for you."

She pulled him closer, a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips, "I love you." She kissed him back ardently.

"And I love you, and I will come back for you." He released her, watching as tears spilled over her cheeks.

"I love you." She repeated quietly as he backed away and grabbed the sword and shield from where they had fallen on the ground. He walked to the stairwell that would lead to his freedom. He turned back to her as she ran to him for one last kiss.

"Be safe, my love." She whispered against his cheek.

He kissed her forehead and looked down at her weeping visage. He felt his world turn as he stared at the immense pain in her eyes; pain that he was sure was reflected in his own.

Sensing his hesitation she pushed herself away from him and wiped her eyes. "Go now, love." She nodded encouragingly.

Against his own will Lancelot turned and ran down the stairwell, unable to look back.

Guenever watched his retreating form until it was gone and she continued to watch the empty staircase until she heard the knights enter the hallway. She heard their footsteps slow as they recognised her figure. She turned meet them; her heart broken.

The End of Their World

Or

The Final Kiss

Arthur waited impatiently. The King never showed his impatience, but it was there; his whole body straining against his cold armour. There was so much pain around him on this battlefield but now the two sides of the fight were still, carefully watching each other for any indication that the peace would end.

He would have his Queen again and this time she would be all his.

Lancelot wouldn't be there to interfere. He felt a stir in his heart at this thought; his friend, his brother in arms. However, it was necessary that they be separated. They had betrayed him and he knew that his men would see weakness in him if he didn't demand what was his. He knew what they would say, that the old great King Arthur has gone soft. He couldn't have any more disturbances in the realm, after Guenever returned the world would right itself.

Something inside of him shuddered as he remembered Merlin's words as he spoke of Arthur's choice of bride: _"She will be a fine Queen. No other woman will match her in her place as a ruler at your side. No woman will match her beauty. She is indeed the best queen. She will, however, lead to the demise of the Realm of Logres. Do not choose her Arthur; do not condemn both of your fates."_ Arthur winced in the sunlight. Perhaps this was his fault. Suddenly he remembered more of Merlin's prophecy, words he had forgotten because they had been a cryptic after thought, words that now sprung into his mind unbidden: _"Perhaps you do not only condemn the fate of yourself and Guenever but the fate of another who will be dear to your heart. Choosing Guenever will only lead to the heartbreak of the ones whom you love."_

Arthur had forgotten the other heart.

He closed his eyes, if only he had listened to Merlin! But without Guenever the realm would have never been the same. She had certainly been the best choice but everything has its price and he was paying for his choice now.

It was nearly time for Guenever to be brought to him. Lancelot would relinquish her and clear her name and Arthur would take her back to Camelot. Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement amongst the walls of the castle Joyous Guarde. There they were, walking slowly towards the field; wrapped in each other's arms. No one but Arthur, high atop his carriage could see them. He watched as the lovers said goodbye.

Lancelot held Guenever as they proceeded to the end of their world together. They reached the threshold of the citadel and hesitated. Guenever spun around to kiss Lancelot one final time. It was a violent and desperate kiss. Their hearts were beating against their chests as if attempting to escape their doomed fate. Lancelot clutched Guenever tightly and when they finally parted held her against his chest. Guenever broke from the kiss into a sob of despair. She wept in his arms, fiercely clinging to his coat.

Lancelot stroked her head as her cries died and closed his eyes as an overwhelming grief began to claw at his heart. He gently lifted her head so he could look into her eyes, "I love you. And always will until the day I die and for eternity after that. I will always belong to you."

He spoke so passionately that Guenever grabbed his arms as if to draw strength from him, "There are no words to tell you of my love; my eternal love. I will only say this: I am only for you, made for you, you are my soul's mate and I will love you beyond time."

Lancelot pulled her closer and they embraced for the last time. Holding each other as if there was nothing else in the world, as if all they had ever known were the arms of the other.

Arthur watched silently; millions of emotions flooding through him. He knew this needed to be done and he knew that if Guenever did not come with him now men would die fighting either against him or for him. He also knew that he should hate Lancelot and Guenever. Hate them with every cell in his body but all he could see was two people who had somehow, against all odds, found their place in the other's arms. He did not see his wife and his best friend but two people who clearly belonged to be with each other.

Arthur suddenly felt sick. There was no proper solution. He felt no desire to separate them. However, as king he had to make a decision for his people and not for the needs of himself or his queen and knight.

He watched as Lancelot wiped away Guenever's tears and brought her into the open field. Arthur rose to meet them.

Guenever gently squeezed Lancelot's hand. They both had one arm outstretched, with her hand resting on top of his; a formal escort measure. She had to look ahead away from Lancelot, in fear that she would begin to weep again.

Lancelot met Arthur's eyes first and what he saw surprised him; regret. It was evident in the Kings noble brow but Lancelot could not tell if it was regret that such affairs had happened or regret that he was taking Guenever away from Lancelot. Reaching Arthur Lancelot began a formal apology that cleared Guenever's name and offered his complete service and aid to the king, whilst threatening any who would dare to challenge Guenever's virtue.

While Lancelot spoke Arthur watched Guenever. She was suffering; that much was clear to him but it was only when she raised her eyes to meet his that he discovered her true misery. Arthur and Guenever had always understood each other; they were partners, leaders of Britain. Through all their years Arthur had come to know Guenever and as he looked at her now he felt her great pain; knowing that he had caused it.

He recalled a time, many years before, when she had been filled with great sadness. It had been around the time that she had discovered she could never bear children. Arthur had held her hand as she wept and after she had cried she looked at him and simply asked _"Why me?"_

That question had broken Arthur's heart because he knew that she wasn't only asking the heavens why she could not give the gift of life but she was also asking Arthur, _Why her? Why did he choose her? _

Arthur looked at her now and saw the same hurt in her eyes.

When Lancelot finished he took Guenever's hand and, shaking tremendously, offered it to Arthur.

Arthur took the queen's hand and met Lancelot's eyes in the process. Both Arthur and Lancelot saw in the other's eye the same emotion; remorse. And at that moment remnants of their old bond returned as they shared in each other's sorrow. Lancelot watched through watery eyes as Arthur helped Guenever in the carriage. Arthur stole a glance at both of their features before he climbed into his own seat and shut out the world. The pure anguish they were experiencing was enough to dispel any heartbreak that still lingered within him. He couldn't imagine the sheer agony that they were facing.

Lancelot felt hollow. He could scarcely make out a heartbeat; his heart was riding away with Guenever. She turned back to him, hardly daring to reveal her own despair. Guenever placed her hand over her heart and he knew she was experiencing the same feeling. Lancelot shut his eyes but then opened them as a dim light of hope filled his mind. He touched his own chest and then offered his hand to Guenever showing her that his heart had gone with her.

She understood. She had his heart, if not her own, and he had hers.

Forever a part but forever apart of each other.

* * *

**A/N** There you have it! Love them, so so sad.

Anywhos there are two more goodbyes to go, including the last time Guenever sees Lancelot and their deaths. Light topics, I know. So if there is any interest out there and someone manages to find this just let me know if you'd like to see more:)


	2. Love at Last Sight

So this here is a moment when Lancelot and Guinevere meet for the first time since they departed from eachother at Joyous Guarde. A lot has happened, quickly: Mordred (Arthur's son from Morgan Le Fay) attempted to marry Guenever but she escaped and warned Arthur (who had continued battling Lancelot despite Guenever's return). Arthur comes back to fight Mordred. Guenever ashamed and heartbroken becomes a nun in an attempt to pay penance for the lives that have been lost because of her sinful love. Lancelot tries to help Arthur but Arthur dies before he gets there.

ok. On with the show.

* * *

Love at Last Sight

Guenever raised her hand to her forehead and felt the fever that was running through her body. She had been sick for the past two days but well enough to work. Suddenly she regretted working in the nunnery's laundry room for the day. The heat and steam of the hot water, combined with her fever and heavy robes caused her to feel like she could faint at any moment.

She noticed there had been some sort of 'to do' at the abbey this morning. Passing knights had needed a place to stay. She hadn't met the knights yet, she wondered if she would recognise them. Probably not; the knights she knew were all swept away along with their king. It had been about seven months since Arthur had died and nine months since she had donned the nun's habit.

Here she was known as Sister Mary Sarah, only Mother Clarence knew that she had once been the Queen Guenever.

Had it only been nine months? It felt like years since she had last been a queen. She sighed in the steam as she thought of her past days. She knew that now she was working to become a better person, someone prepared to be accountable for their actions. She couldn't deny that she felt a certain freedom working and living with only women. None of the others had ever been married and certainly none had ever had an affair. She felt unholy next to the kind women who dedicated their lives to looking after others and preserving classic literature and history.

However, if she was being honest with herself she still felt as if her heart was somewhere far away. The soft heartbeat that she could feel course through her body comforted her somewhat, it reminded her that someone loved her. Despite the sinful nature of that love and the fact that she should be able to forget and let go of that part of her she felt a small amount of relief knowing that she could love someone forever, albeit in a quiet, lonely way.

She took a break from her laundry duties to drink water and sit by the door. As she sat down Marie Therese bounded into the room.

Marie Therese was an eight year old orphan girl who was sent to live in the Abbey by her aunt after her parents had died. She was a sweet girl but she was no nun. Guenever adored her.

"Marie Therese!" Guenever wrapped her arms around the small girl, "How was your visit with your aunt?"

"Tres bien. I told her all about the abbey and my schooling and how Mother Clarence is much smarter and faster than she looks, and I told her all about you!"

Guenever smiled, "Moi? What about me?"

Marie Therese giggled happily, "I told her all about how wonderful and kind you are, about how you are so much nicer than Sister Augustine, and how you are the most beautiful woman in the whole world!"

Guenever blushed at the child's compliment, "I am not the most beautiful woman in the world."

"That's what my aunt said actually." Marie Therese smiled cheekily, "However, my aunt told me that you may be very, very pretty but she has seen the most beautiful woman in the world."

Guenever raised her eyebrow playfully, "And who might this stunning woman be, Helen of Troy?"

"Non!" Marie Therese suddenly became solemn, "My aunt once went to the court of King Arthur."

Guenever's smile faded and she felt herself pale at the mention of Arthur's name.

"And there amongst all the finest lords and ladies she saw the beautiful Queen Guenever. She said her hair flowed down her shoulders, shining in the candlelight," as she spoke Marie Therese flounced around in a circle all the while playing with her dress, "She said that her dress looked as if it was made of the night sky, and she said her face was like an angel's, and… are you alright Sister Mary Sarah? You look ill!"

Guenever smiled half-heartedly, "I have actually been feeling slightly ill these past few days but I'm getting better. Now I must get back to work." She kissed the little girl's head softly, "We will talk later and you can tell me more about your visit with your aunt."

Marie Therese bounced happily in her seat by the door, "I'll stay down here with you."

Guenever smiled and made her way back to her work and began to help the other Sisters work with the clothes. She was slightly shaken and delighted by the compliments of Marie Therese's aunt.

* * *

Lancelot had arrived at the nunnery early that morning with two companions. He was still distraught over the news of Arthur's death. The nuns of the abbey were warm and kind and he appreciated their hospitality. He glanced around the room and grabbed his coat. His shirt had gone to the laundry room when he had first gotten to the nunnery, it should be nearly ready. Besides he couldn't sit idle any longer, he began the walk to the laundry room.

Marie Therese was sitting by the door when Lancelot walked in. She looked him up and down, "Who are you, Sir?"

"I am Sir Lancelot Du Lac, and you are?" Lancelot smiled at the adorable eight year old.

"Je me nomme est Marie Therese!"

"Ah, a fellow Frenchman."

"Oui!" she beamed up at him, taking an instant liking to the knight.

Sister Augustine noticed the knight in the doorway and she called to Guenever, "Mary Sarah? Can you give that knight his shirt, it was washed earlier, and it should be dry over by the fire."

Guenever walked to the fire and picked up the shirt. The moment her fingers touched she felt something within her; a flicker of remembrance; a small memory of a feeling, the feeling of an electric touch. She shook away the memory and turned to the door, feeling dizzy and sticky under the heat.

That was when she saw him. He was talking playfully with Marie Therese. It was Lancelot. There he was, there were his eyes, his smile, his arms, his legs, his hair, him; he was there. Right there, right in front of her was the love of her life; the love that she vowed to abstain from.

Guenever took a step forward on wobbly legs. Marie Therese turned to her just as the heat, the steam, the fever, and the fact Lancelot was right in front of her all hit Guenever at the same time. She felt her eyes begin to roll back in her head before everything went black.

Marie Therese screamed as Guenever fell, she called out her name in surprise.

Lancelot, startled by her outburst caught a glimpse of Guenever as she fell.

He caught a glimpse of Guenever.

For a moment he simply froze; caught in the realization and then he was across the room at her side, cradling her head.

Sister Augustine turned to the child, "Marie Therese! Go to the Mother Superior and tell her what has happened!"

Marie was out the door and running before Augustine finished her words. Hurriedly Augustine walked over to Mary Sarah telling the other Sisters to move away and give her air. When she got to Mary Sarah's side she was surprised to see the knight holding her and shaking her gently. He was whispering urgently at Mary Sarah but Augustine couldn't make out his words. He stood up abruptly, carrying Mary Sarah with him.

He turned to Augustine, "She needs a cool room with lots of air, and preferably some cold water."

Augustine nodded, "Follow me."

On their way they met with Mother Clarence and Marie Therese. Marie Therese followed them until they reached the sleeping quarters; she stayed in the doorway as the knight placed Mary Sarah on the bed by the window. Sister Augustine ran to the water basin and splashed water on Mary Sarah's face.

Guenever woke slowly, looking at the faces around her. One in particular caught her eye. She reached out and touched his face, "Am I dreaming?"

The answer came from Marie Therese who flew across the room, "No! You fainted, your eyes went white and you fell and Sir Lancelot picked you up and carried you here!"

Guenever was hardly listening. She was simply staring into Lancelot's eyes, lost within him and his presence.

Mother Clarence turned to Sister Augustine, "Sister, take Marie Therese and begin her daily lessons," Marie Therese whimpered quietly and the Mother Superior addressed her, "Mary Sarah needs rest, the best way you can help her is to leave her alone."

Augustine took Marie Therese's arm and they exited the room quietly. As they left they both looked back at Mary Sarah and both were unsure of what they were seeing, Mary Sarah's hand was clasped in Sir Lancelot's and there was a look between them that Marie Therese couldn't understood. In the years to come Marie Therese would never forget that image. Augustine felt curiosity fill her mind as she guided Marie Therese through the abbey.

Mother Clarence turned to the knight and the nun. She exhaled unhappily, "Mary Sarah, be mindful of the vows you have taken."

Guenever closed her eyes and Lancelot released her hand.

Mother Clarence continued, "I will give you five minutes but I will be here present for your actions."

Guenever nodded and looked at Lancelot. Silence filled the room.

Lancelot was the first to speak, "I heard… I didn't know… I'm glad that you are well."

"And I am glad that you are well." Guenever smiled faintly.

Lancelot reached out to push away the wet hair that was sticking to her face; he kept his hand there and looked at her, transfixed, "Mordred."

Guenever felt a chill through her spine at that name, "Yes, yes, Mordred. Arthur killed him and he killed Arthur."

Lancelot frowned, "They say," he clenched his jaw, "that he attempted to marry you, by force."

Guenever nodded, "He's dead now. Do not worry yourself."

Lancelot glanced at the Mother Superior, "Well I heard from Sir Bedivere himself, he said that Arthur was taken by boat before he died."

Guenever looked at him intently, "Where did the boat take him?"

Lancelot smiled, "To Avalon."

The Mother Superior exhaled sharply from her seat across the room.

Guenever's eyes widened, "Who took him?"

"Nimue, Morgan, and, two other Queens of the mists."

"Morgan!" Guenever suppressed her fury the best she could.

"She has turned over a new leaf. She wouldn't be able to ferry him to Avalon if there was still darkness within her."

Guenever laid back, lost in thought, "So Morgan le Fay got him in the end."

The Mother Superior could take it no longer, "Enough of this pagan talk! I shall hear no more of 'Avalon' in my abbey!"

Lancelot and Guenever nodded and returned their attention to each other.

Mother Clarence watched them from her seat in the corner. They simply stared into one another's eyes but the look they shared was so intimate and so personal that Mother Clarence felt as if she was invading their privacy. Lancelot absentmindedly stroked Guenever's head and her hand was clasping his coat. Minutes passed by that both seemed to last forever and end too quickly. Finally the Mother Superior rose, "I think that that is quite enough. Sir Lancelot I appreciate your company but I now deem your presence here with Sister Mary Sarah inappropriate."

Lancelot rose, "I thank-you Mother Clarence for your hospitality," he began to walk out of the room but stopped at the doorway. He glanced quickly at the Mother Superior before turning to Guenever and with all of the passion in his heart he whispered, "I love you."

Mother Clarence strode across the room blocking Lancelot from Guenever and nodded to the door, "If you please Sir."

Lancelot nodded and began to walk down the hallway.

Guenever felt her heart pounding within her and leapt out of bed. She ran out of the room, only to be caught by the Mother Superior who squealed in surprise, "Mary Sarah!"

Guenever, caught in Clarence's arms, called out to Lancelot, "I love you too!"

He stared after her, feeling the familiar pain as it rose in his chest, "You have my heart."

She nodded, tears beginning to spill, "I know, and you have mine."

Lancelot smiled at her as tears filled his own eyes, "Goodbye Guenever." He voice gave away as he said her name and started away from her.

Guenever began to tremble violently in the Mother Superior's grasp, "Goodbye Lancelot."

He fled down the hallway.

Guenever retracted back into the room and ran to the window. She watched as Lancelot hastily mounted his horse and rode away looking back only once before disappearing from sight.

Guenever collapsed onto the bed. Crying silently until an unbidden sob escaped from within her. Mother Clarence stood in the doorway unable to help her. Guenever's breath's came out in strangled gasps as she attempted to calm herself to no success.

An immense physical heartbreak echoed through her chest and the pain was so much that she could hardly bear it.

Something, deep within her, knew that she would never see him again.

* * *

Alrighty, put this up since the last piece recieved so much attention... *crickets chirping*

Anywhos one more goodbye to go but this was the biggie I think, for Guenever anyways.

Review!


End file.
